The invention relates to a profile rod, as well as to a carrier rod constructed with such a profile rod, for a heald shaft.
In most cases, heald shafts comprise two shaft rods, each consisting of a carrier rod and a heald mounting rail. The heald mounting rails act as a seat for the accommodation of a plurality of healds whose end eyelets are seated on the heald mounting rail. The carrier rod consists of a profile rod, for example in the form of an extruded aluminum profile, and additional elements such as, for example, steel inserts, for the connection of lateral supports.
Regarding this, document DE 196 12 404 A1, discloses, in particular, the corner connection of a heald shaft. The support shaft consists of an extruded aluminum profile that encloses a longitudinal hollow space. At the end of the carrier rod, the insert of steel is fastened in said rod's hollow space. This insert is connected to the aluminum carrier rod by means of a rivet.
Furthermore, document DE 101 16 813 A1 shows a possibility of riveting two inlays into the hollow space of a carrier rod and to clamp the projection of a lateral support between the inlays.
Furthermore, the use of an inlay that has threaded holes and is riveted in has been known from utility model DE 1 893 900 U.
Other parts that are to be fastened to a carrier rod are central connectors, for example. In conjunction with this, document DE 32 20 710 A1 discloses the insertion of a threaded plate in an appropriate chamber of the carrier rod that must have a profile specifically set up therefor.
In order to be able to fasten the above-described parts such as, for example, steel inserts or other anchoring elements to the carrier rod, its lateral walls or also other sections thereof must be dimensioned so as to display the appropriate strength. For example, a strip thickness or wall thickness is required that is substantially greater than would be necessary for the acceptance of miscellaneous forces and tensions based on cutting force analysis. This contributes considerably to the weight of the heald shafts, thus ultimately limiting the operating speed of said heald shafts. Consequently, considering modern high-speed weaving machines, such solutions have reached their performance limit. In order to improve this situation, document DE 103 49 383 A1 also suggested to glue a mounting plate into the hollow space of the aluminum profile. This solution is basically acceptable, however, because of the adhesive joint, this makes great demands on manufacture and is thus correspondingly expensive.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a more cost-effective possibility of fastening accessory parts in a carrier rod, whereby the possibility of fastening is to be safe and simple and, nevertheless, permit the use of thin-walled profiles.